Unexpected Desires
by brittanyjanee
Summary: AU. Kol and Caroline have been best friends for as long as they can remember. When Caroline is invited to go with the Mikaelsons on vacation she accepts, hoping that it will be the clean break she needs after her dramatic breakup with Tyler. Klaus on the other hand remembers Caroline as the innocent but slightly geeky best friend of his younger brother. Won't he be in for a shock.
1. Prologue

This is my first fanfiction ever so thank you all for reading it, and thankyou to the BETA of this story klaroline drabbles. My tumblr for posting fanfiction is its-all-for-you-klaroline but I have another tumblr that is vampire diaries based but not specifically klaroline and that is thevampirediarieshandbook.

Let me know what you think! Thankyou!

Klaus closed his eyes as he tried to make peace with his surroundings, listening carefully to the birds chirping in the distance; he always found that it was easier to paint whilst he was calm. Right when the silence finally enveloped him and he thought that he could continue with his artwork, there was a loud slam of the door. Confused he turned around and was stunned speechless.

"Hello Brother"

Immediately he jumps from his chair, smiling now as he holds out his hand "Kol, how are you mate?"

Kol smiles sheepishly "I'm good, now as much as I'd like to stay and chat I have a purpose for being here that must be resolved rather quickly"

Klaus's smile disappears "Why are you here?" Of course, when has his brother ever just stopped by to chat. There's always drama somewhere with his family, that's something he could count on to never change. "Honestly Kol just spit it out" he let out with a sigh.

"Mother wants us all to go on a vacation together, don't ask me why, she's decided to try all these New Age family bonding activities. She claims it is to rid the evil of Mikael from her system"

Klaus gazes down at his arms and looks at the faint traces of scars before replying "I wish it was that easy for the rest of us"

Kol looks at the ground and answers sadly "She's trying Nik, please" he exhales loudly when no answer is given "You know Rebekah misses you, do it for me, do it for her, for crying out loud come for Elijah, we need you brother"

After a moment he says a quiet "Fine"

"Excellent!" Kol declares happily "You should get packing, we leave tomorrow" Just seconds before Kol walks out the door, he quickly mentions "Oh and by the way, Caroline is coming with us"

Caroline, Kol's best friend from high school, He certainly hadn't heard that name in a while. He remembers being a senior and how she would follow him around like a little lost lamb, cute but irritating. He realizes that he will need to apologise at one point for the way he brutally rejected her, she was only 16. He'll do it at the airport he decides; hopefully that way there will be no awkward reminders over the vacation.

"Are you sure it's okay if I come?" Caroline asked nervously as she continued to wonder if it was really a good idea to go on holidays with the Mikaelsons "I mean it is a family vacation, and as much as I love you like a brother, we aren't related"

"Caroline, calm down, we've been best friends for years. If anything you need this vacation more than I do, you've lived in the same house with Tyler for years and going home to that every single day must be heartbreaking. Sweetheart, you need a break" he answered determinedly.

"Okay, Okay!" she laughs "Where are we going anywway? Wait, we aren't going anywhere crazy where I won't be able to eat any Chocolate will we? Your mum isn't taking us to some kind of freaky health retreat is she?!"

Kol smiles at that, remembering Caroline in middle school when she once cried as she dropped her chocolate on the ground and it slid into the mud. He always figured as she grew up and matured she wouldn't be as obsessed with chocolate but her love and addiction never wavered. She has some kind of strange relationship with the substance he figures.

"No, nothing crazy like that, I picked where we're going, trust me you'll love it"

Caroline's curiosity peaked "And where exactly is that?"

"No trust for your best friend, I'm heartbroken" he jokingly answers.

"Kol, please, just tell me where we are going!"

Wiggling his eyebrows at her and he replies with "Hawaii"

She immediately has a fit of giggles before laughing out "Of course, why would I expect anything less from my ladies' man of a friend. Let me guess, we are conveniently staying at a hotel placed right next to the beach. Only so we could have the beautiful beach view, it would have nothing to do with the girls in bikinis? Would it Kol?"

"Caroline my friend, what kind of man do you think I am. The sole purpose of the convenient placement was so mother could be in a serene environment that is easy to relax in" he smirks "The girls are just a convenient bonus"

As he finished the sentence he is suddenly knocked backwards as a pillow smacks him across the face. He recovers quickly to see Caroline in another fit of giggles "You… are ….a….pervert…." she struggles to get out between the laughing.

Kol grins "Caroline, a man such as myself has many needs" His grin slowly fades as he realised what his sentence could remind her of but thankfully Caroline didn't notice.

"This is going to be a fantastic two weeks, I can't believe we're going to Hawaii" she exclaims.


	2. Chapter 1- Growing Up

This is my first fanfiction ever so thank you all for reading it, and thankyou to the BETA of this story klarolinedrabbles. My tumblr for posting fanfiction is its-all-for-you-klaroline but I have another tumblr that is vampire diaries based but not specifically klaroline and that is thevampirediarieshandbook.

Let me know what you think! Thankyou!

P.S. I have a question for you guys that I'll leave at the bottom, also with the answers to questions left by guests in the reviews, sadly I can't directly message you back

* * *

Caroline stood next to the airport windows watching as the planes came and went, wondering how it was possible that after 22 years of life she still hadn't left Virginia. Sure heights have never exactly been her forte but she could still make it to the top of the pyramid without passing out and that had to at least count for something right? Luckily she isn't alone, Kol and his family will be on the airplane with her. How many times before thanking the universe for their company does it becomes too many? She'll have to try and sleep, at least that way she can stay in her own bubble where planes don't crash and everything is fine. Caroline wonders if asking Esther for relaxation techniques would be too strange.

* * *

While Caroline attempted to calm her nerves the Mikaelson clan is entering the airport, their presence demanding attention as they walk by. Feeling everyone's gazes on didn't bother the family, they didn't seem to mind an audience as the five of them bickered amongst themselves about the oncoming flight.

"Why do we have to sit in coach?" Rebekah whined. It was no secret that the Mikaelsons were rich, between Esther, Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Rebekah they more than likely owned half of Virginia. Klaus wondered why his mother would sit them in coach; it was unusual behaviour for her. Esther used to complain about commercial flights constantly, he briefly wondered if this was another one of her family bonding schemes.

"It is all about experiencing life without the privileges that we usually have." Esther replied carefully. "To have a normal life, we have to behave like normal people. You know what they say 'When in Rome do as the Romans do.'"

"But Mother, we aren't in Rome!", Rebekah said exasperated with her mother's recent behaviour. "It is a 12 hour flight, if there is even a single child crying on this flight I might just stab a dagger through my heart."

"Don't be so melodramatic Rebekah," Esther sighed.

"As much as we all appreciate the sentiment, we're staying at a five star hotel with an ocean view, unless the whole trip is as dull as coach this doesn't really make sense now does it?" Elijah countered as always being the one voice of reason among the siblings.

Klaus and Kol chuckled as they walked behind their ever so bickering family only to be snapped out of thought as a particular blonde came into view.

"CAROLINE!" Kol yelled with joy at the sight of his best friend. A blonde haired beauty standing near the airport windows spun around before flashing a breathtaking smile.

"KOL!" she shouts equally as excited. The blonde begins to run and before anyone realizes what's happening she jumps on him, at the same time thanking him over and over for inviting her.

"Caroline its fine, you know I wanted you to come."

She smiled sheepishly, "I know, but I've never left Virginia. In fact I've never really been anywhere and out of all the places to go first I get to visit Hawaii!"

As she continues to chatter away to Kol, Klaus couldn't help but continue to stare. To say he was surprised was a bit of an understatement. Where was the young girl that had the toothy smile and the baby fat on her face? Where was the girl that dyed the tips of her hair green to try and fit in with the "in-crowd"? This magnificent creature before him was nothing like the girl that he remembered; she had certainly grown up. Klaus didn't know what to do, luckily for him he was pulled out of his trance as Caroline politely began to say hello to the rest of his family.

After greeting his family she's able to start and maintain a conversation with Rebekah and Esther.

"Finally, a girl I can go shopping with, I'm so sick of the boys, it would do me some good to shop with a girl my age. Shopping with Elijah is the worst, why on Earth would I want to wear a suit, a suit? I have to say I'm quite excited you'll be joining us." Rebekah starts happily.

"And what exactly am I?" Esther retorts, "I wasn't aware that I had the male anatomy and was not considered to be a female." She replied slightly offended that her daughter appeared to didn't enjoy shopping with her. It was the one of the only things they actually did together.

"You don't count mother and you know it."

Kol laughs at Rebekah while she and Esther continue to bicker between themselves and his laughter continues as he watches Caroline standing awkwardly not exactly sure what to say or do. Shifting his gaze towards Klaus to make a comment he notices that he has yet to remove his eyes from Caroline. Now that he thinks about it this dazed look in his eyes as well as the fact that he had yet to say single word since she made an appearance could only mean one thing.

Klaus turned to Kol and immediately hears the word "Don't" escape from Kol's mouth. "Whatever it is that you're thinking, whatever it is that's running through your mind at this very second that you want to say, just don't. She is not prepared to handle the likes of you in her life right now."

Klaus raised his eyebrows questioningly as Kol sighs when he begins to explain the dramatic life of Caroline Forbes.

"When we were sixteen you told her that you would never be interested in someone as irritating as her, Caroline changed. She became insecure and needy because for some stupid reason she thought that no one would ever pick her to love. When Tyler came along and showed her some affection she was attached, she stayed with him for five years completely ignoring all of his flaws and trust me Nik there were a lot. He used to treat her like a fifties housewife, expecting her to clean after him and cook all of his meals. He would flirt with other girls in front of Caroline and always came home late from 'work'. It wasn't until Caroline caught him in bed with a co-worker of his named Hayley that she broke it off. Once she did, it was like a piece of her died. Caroline stayed at my house for a week and during that time she never stopped crying; she hardly ate and she could barely tell me what happened. On the eighth day it was like she snapped out of, she got ready and went straight to her house and asked Tyler to leave. So Nik please, as my brother don't do anything that could jeopardize my friendship with Caroline, she's important to me." Kol answered with a serious look and a hard gaze.

Klaus gazed up with guilt at Caroline; maybe if he hadn't been so harsh when they were younger none of this would have happened. He knew he should have apologized afterwards but when Rebekah told him off he was too embarrassed to mention it again, that was his mistake. He watched her now laughing with Rebekah and wonders how anyone could possibly want anything other than the blonde beauty before him.

When the airport speaker announces that it's time to board their plane he rushes forward making sure he is with the rest of his family. While he may not complain as much as Rebekah, he also did not favor being seated next to children. The last time that happened he ended up with Nutella smeared down his shirt and that was surely not a memory he wished to re-live. His seat was next to Caroline who had Elijah on the other side of her. Klaus contemplated saying anything; he didn't want to get Kol in trouble but he felt as if an apology was necessary.

While Klaus was figuring out what to say to Caroline, she was trying to keep herself from freaking out. What if the plane crashes! OH MY GOD! I didn't tell my mum I loved her! What if I die and she thinks I hate her? Caroline thought as she drove herself crazy.

As if Elijah could sense Caroline's internal struggle he asked if she was okay.

"No… I thought I would be but it seems the fear of flying has struck yet another silly 22 year old."

Elijah chuckled, "Caroline, being scared of flying does not make you any less of a person." He responded calmly.

"Were you ever scared of flying?" Caroline asks snidely.

"No, but I've been flying since I was a child, I was very young when we first moved to America."

"Oh yeah, Kol has mentioned that once or twice." Caroline let out a groan in frustration. "I'm sorry for being rude, I'm just worried, I barely slept last night because I kept having nightmares."

Elijah looked at Caroline sympathetically, "Would you like a sleeping tablet? It should knock you out for most of the flight; I promise it will be fine." Caroline pondered the thought and nodded eagerly.

"Actually I think I'll take you up on that. The relaxation techniques Esther mentioned are so not working. It might be good to get some sleep and mentally prepare myself for what Kol has planned for us all.

"That's probably a good idea, if there is one thing to expect from Kol planning it's that we are in for a wild two weeks."

* * *

A short time later Klaus realised that he had yet to say anything to Caroline. He doesn't even remember if he said hello. Surely he must have come off as a jerk by his behavior, as he turns to get her attention Klaus see's that she's sleeping and looks up at Elijah, "What happened?"

"I gave her a sleeping pill about twenty minutes ago, it would seem that she is terrified of flying. Kol should have mentioned something to mother, perhaps we would never have flown commercially if she was aware of that. She might believe in trying to be normal but she would never intentionally place unconformity on another." Elijah whispered.

"She wouldn't do anything to stop another being hurt though." Klaus answer quickly with.

"You know she was unstable during that time, there was nothing she could do. There was no way for her to determine what was real and what wasn't. She didn't understand what Mikael was doing."

"It doesn't change what happened, does it Elijah?" Klaus yawned, "I might catch up on some sleep while I can, I'll take to you later"

* * *

Caroline is jolted out of her slumber when she feels a sudden bump. She glances around to see everybody still asleep except for Klaus.

"What's happening?" Caroline asks quietly, all the while becoming more afraid.

"Relax Sweetheart, it's just some turbulence, the plane is just feeling a little bit of the winds from the storm."

"SERIOUSLY! There is a storm? Do you know how many people die in planes as a result of storms?" Caroline cried out.

"No I don't, how many Caroline?" He asked.

"I don't have a clue! But I'm sure a lot. I don't want to die.", Caroline whimpers.

"Honestly Caroline, everything is okay, just go back to sleep. When you wake up we will have landed in safely in Hawaii." Klaus replies gently, smiling as she relaxes her shoulders.

"Do you promise?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, I promise, you will be safe with me." He responds honestly.

"Goodnight Klaus," She answers, feeling comfort in his reply.

"Goodnight Caroline." Klaus say's as he watches her eyes flutter; he continues to watch until her breathing evened out and she is asleep.

* * *

"Wake up princess, Hawaii awaits us," Kol teases as he shakes Rebekah awake.

"Bugger off Kol, five more minutes of sleep won't kill anyone."

"You don't want to miss the landing Rebekah, it is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

"Fine" she grumbles "Get your big head out of the way, you're hogging the window."

* * *

Question: For the next chapter and possibly some afterwards I am adding in two male characters, one will be Rebekah's love interest and I'm not going to spoil the next one, should I use names of the people from the show? And if so who? Or would you like me to pick random names and if so any ideas?

PS Question: is the imagine for the story coming up as the original photo from the story or another? for example a photo of me with a silly face on in a 1920's costume? Let me know please, my fanfiction is stuffing up

Guest 1: This isn't a drabble, it's a story. I haven't decided how long it will be yet but I'll guess everyone will just have to wait and see. They are all human, no supernatural in this fic.

Guest 2: No sadly, neither Henrik nor Finn will be written into this fic, with what I am writing about Klaus and Mikael I didn't think Klaus's character deserved to have any more heartbreak. I want him to be happy with himself and he will eventually be able to achieve that but I didn't want his happiness to be solely because of Caroline and I thought the death of his brothers would cause that to happen. I like my characters to be able to stand on their own.

Everyone Else: Thankyou for your kind words and reviews


	3. Chapter 2- The New Arrivals

As always thank you to the beta of this story klaroline drabbles. My tumblr for posting fanfiction is its-all-for-you-klaroline but I have another tumblr that is vampire diaries based but not specifically klaroline and that is thevampirediarieshandbook. Follow me if you'd like :) I post sneak peaks from this story.

Let me know what you think, your reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. Thankyou!

* * *

The car ride to the Titanium Luxury Resort was surprisingly quiet. Everybody was too busy watching the scenery and trying to capture as much as they could. Every single one of them had a feeling that this trip would be something they would remember for the rest of their lives. The excitement in the car was building as the group came closer and closer to Honolulu, However no one was more excited than Caroline. It was as if there was an air of happiness surrounding her and Klaus couldn't help but compare her presence to a manifestation of light.

* * *

Caroline couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth as the car pulled up to the resort. Suddenly the attraction and hype of 5 star hotels made sense to her. While Esther and the Mikaelson brothers were checking into the hotel Caroline and Rebekah decided they'd do a little exploring of their own. The sight of tourists with lobster red skin was certainly the origin point of their laughter.

"GET YOUR ICE-CREAM! COME GET YOUR ICE-CREAM!" a man shouted as he stood behing a small cart.

"Rebekah, Look! Look! Ice-cream! We have to get Ice-cream! Pleeeeeeaseeee," Caroline whined "Pleeeeaseeeeeeee." She continued with a smile.

"You are such a child Caroline," Rebekah laughed, "Well come on then, don't just stand there. Let's go get some ice-cream."

Caroline quickly rushed over, wanting to get there before the group of people heading that way did "Can I have two scoops of ice cream, one chocolate and the other hokey pokey?"

"Sure," the ice cream man said, "Any for you my lady?"

"Can I just have a scoop of vanilla?" Rebekah replied politely.

While they continued to walk around Caroline froze and turned to the other blonde quickly.

"Shouldn't we get back to help them with the bags?"

Rebekah scoffed "The boys will be fine carrying the suitcases, we packed light."

"Rebekah, there were at least six bags between us…"

"Yes exactly, we packed light." She answered with a serious face, causing her to start giggling.

When they reached the room and opened the door Caroline grew silent, hoping to take in as much as she could. The place was massive, each person had a different room, and she couldn't contain the smile from erupting on her face.

"What do you think sweethearts?" Klaus questioned, hoping the room was to both of their liking. He rolled his eyes as Rebekah looked around and shrugged.

"As if this is the most impressive place we've stayed at, please I've seen better." Rebekah grumbled quickly as she gained a shove on the shoulder.

"Well I haven't! THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" Caroline squealed before running off in a hurry to look through every room. Leaving a group of siblings chuckling behind.

Elijah chuckled, "Is she always this energetic?" he asked Kol.

"Oh believe me she's a pure ball of sunshine. Soon you'll realize that she never stops." Kol answered quickly.

* * *

Six rooms! This place has six rooms! All double beds, it's like a dream come true. Kol is getting an amazing Christmas present this year she decides just as she walks into her room, a very amazing Christmas present. The room was stunning, beautiful artwork on the wall, silk sheets, a walk in closet and Caroline couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that her room had a balcony. She rushed outside to admire her view. The ocean, the bar and pool all in plain sight from her window.

She couldn't help but notice the rather attractive lifeguard by the pool. He had straight dark brown hair and what appeared to be bright blue eyes, however as superficial as it seemed, it was his body that really caught Caroline's attention. Caroline could tell he knew he was hot, based on the self-assured smile he displayed and the knowing look in his eyes. 'How I would love to touch those abs' Caroline thought. The idea of sitting by the pool suddenly became much more appealing. Quickly changing into one of her various bikini's, Caroline exited her bedroom and announced her plans to lounge by the pool.

"Why would you go to the pool when the ocean is right next to us? That makes no sense at all. Are you sure you don't need any more sleep?" Kol asked teasingly.

Caroline glared at him before answering, "My friend, have you seen the lifeguard? He is off the rails smoking. As far as I can tell, he has the body of a Greek god."

"I know right!" Rebekah exclaimed, "I had a look at outside from the balcony before and I think I may have drooled a little."

"I guess we both have a thing for lifeguards then," Caroline laughed, "Want to come with?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Just give me five minutes."

While Caroline waited for Rebekah to get changed she glanced around at the people in the room, surprised with what she was seeing. It seemed that Esther was playing some form of game on her smart phone, which puzzled Caroline because she wasn't quite sure how that fit into the New Age theory. Elijah was reading a newspaper, an image that Caroline was used to seeing, he was so distinguished all the time, and she didn't think she'd ever seen him in shorts before. Kol was also using his phone, but unlike Esther, Caroline presumed he was flirting with someone. Finally she looked at Klaus and was confused with what she saw, he looked angry, no not angry, furious. He was glaring off into space as if the molecules in the air had done something to purposely offend him. Before Caroline could say anything to him, Rebekah had grabbed her arm and dragged them out the door.

* * *

Originally Caroline and Rebekah had just planned to lay back and relax with the nice view of the lifeguard whilst soaking up the sunshine; it seemed the heat had another plan for them. As soon as they reached the pool all they could feel was the intensity of the sun burning their skin.

"This heat is killing me," Rebekah whined.

"We've been down here for less than two minutes, I don't think you are dying yet," Caroline jokingly replied.

"I may as well be. My skin is melting, I may as well be the wicked witch of the west."

"Don't go jumping into the water then, I couldn't have you dying. Your brothers would kill me."

As they continued to joke around, unknown to the girls, they had attracted the attention of the lifeguard and what appeared to be his friend that just started his shift. It seemed it wasn't just the lifeguards that had noticed the two blondes; almost everyone visible could have been caught staring at the pair.

"New Lifeguard Alert," Caroline mentioned to Rebekah while wiggling her eyebrows encouragingly.

"He's cute, I can't decide which one I like more," Rebekah sighed, annoyed with her indecisiveness.

"I called dibs on the dark haired guy so it doesn't matter either way." Caroline answered seriously.

"I'm sure Klaus will just love that," Rebekah muttered under her breath.

"What did you say? I was too distracted by my staring, am I being too obvious?" Caroline questioned.

"A little bit, but apparently mystery lifeguard must like that kind of thing."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't be alarmed but he's heading over here right now," Rebekah whispered quietly when he was only metres away as she didn't want to embarrass Caroline.

Caroline froze in shock, unsure of what to do. She wondered if she should just play it off, pretend she hadn't yet noticed him walking over and continue to sunbake. Caroline was brought back to reality when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She slowly twisted her body to see the lifeguard standing next to her chair with a big grin on his face.

"I'm Damon, and you are?" he asked.

"Caroline and this is my friend Rebekah," she replied while gesturing to where Rebekah was seated, "We're on vacation."

"I figured as much, you girls aren't what we usually see around Hawaii sadly."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to say we don't fit in here well? Hawaii is full of tourists is it not?" Rebekah answered, slightly offended by Damon's words.

"That's not what I meant. I meant two girls as sexy as you both sunbaking at the hotel pool rather than hitting the beach or the shops," He replied, trying to reconcile and not aggravate Rebekah any further.

"We aren't the type of girls that go shopping all the time Damon, but I accept your apology." She witted back quickly. Caroline stifled her laughter at Rebekah's comment, Rebekah spent most of her time shopping.

"I didn't apologize?" Damon questioned.

"No, you didn't. But I have a feeling you want to ask my friend to go somewhere with you, and if this is the case then you are going to have to apologize."

Caroline smiled to herself when she heard this; Rebekah always knew how to get exactly what she wanted, even when it wasn't for her. Caroline admired Rebekah's confidence as it was something she didn't have enough of, sometimes the self-doubt and insecurity would bring her down.

"So I'll see you tonight Caroline?" Damon asked.

"Wait what?" Caroline wasn't sure what was happening, she reminded herself to stop getting lost in her thoughts.

"Yes, she'll see you at 8, don't be late." Rebekah saved.

Caroline watched as Damon left. She was glad Rebekah had set that up, she felt a little bad for being off in her own little world again though. Caroline decided it would be her mission to make sure she was looking drop dead gorgeous for whatever it was she was doing with Damon. Speaking of what was she doing, Caroline wondered.

"What exactly am I doing tonight at 8?" Caroline asked Rebekah.

"Seriously Caroline! You need to pay attention," Rebekah laughed, "You might miss something important with your head stuck in the clouds. We are going to a new club called Midsummers Night, it's supposed to be really exclusive, I've seen a couple of celebrities there in the magazines."

"Sounds fun, are we bringing the boys?" Caroline wondered.

"I have no doubt that even if we don't invite them, they'll show up somehow. That's just the way my brothers are."

Caroline laughed, "Good point. I must say the idea of Elijah not in a suit is something to look forward too."

* * *

Kol walked down to the pool area to get Caroline and Rebekah to organise what they were doing for their first big night in Hawaii. Esther was thinking that they should all go out for dinner but Kol was hoping the girls had something else in mind. He loved his mother but it was their first night in Hawaii and he didn't want to spend it by eating dinner with his family, he wanted to scope out the locals.

Kol decided that he would get himself a drink before searching for the girls, he'd been inside all day and he needed to soak up some sunshine. He sat down at the bar next to the pool before looking up and seeing something that made him smile.

"Hi, I'm Elena, what would you like today?" the barmaid asked.

"I would like your number." Kol replied flirty.

Elena scoffed, "Does that work on all girls?"

Kol grinned, "Well I guess we're about to find out."

"I'm sorry but this is a five star hotel and there is a strict no-fraternizing with the guests rule."

"Come on, you know you want to," Kol teasingly answered.

"I'm sorry but I'll pass, my job is important to me."

As she turned away to serve someone else, Kol is struggling to understand what just happened. He had never been rejected before, even by professionals, they always gave in to his charms when he smiled. He knew it was bad of him but her saying no just increased his interest further. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't even realize that he didn't order a drink, or notice as Rebekah and Caroline left the pool area and were heading up to the rooms. A short time later, when he remembered why he came down to the area in the first place he began to look for Rebekah and Caroline. After what felt like an hour of searching he ultimately just gave up and returned to their room.

* * *

"Kol, you're back, we've been waiting for you," Esther said facing Kol, "the girls came back almost an hour ago and told us their plans for tonight."

"So what are we doing tonight my lovelies?" Kol asked Rebekah and Caroline.

"We?", both girls exclaim, "I don't remember you getting an invitation," Rebekah continued.

"But sister, we all know I'm your favourite brother, what time are we leaving?" he asked.

"Not sure that's a good idea, you see Caroline is meeting up with the lifeguard." She responded.

"That settles it then, we're all going, except for you mother no offense. I'm sure there's something in that New Age book that is against loud noises and music. Aw, my little Care Bear going out on a date," Kol teased.

Caroline quickly walked across the room and hit Kol with a pillow, "We agreed you would stop calling me that, remember? If you'd like I can tell all your family that little secret that they don't know. Or have you forgotten that weekend in New Orleans?," she whispers is his ear.

Rebekah looked over to Kol and laughed at the look on his face, he looks so startled, something quite unusual for Kol. What made it better was the smug look on Caroline's face, she always liked when Caroline got the best of Kol, it made her life so much more entertaining.

"Okay so everybody is tagging along. Caroline and I need to get ready so if you''ll excuse us." Rebekah said loudly, grabbing Caroline's hand before heading up to their rooms.

Throughout this exchange Klaus and Elijah were silent, pondering what was going on. Both of the brothers found it equally amusing that Kol didn't even bother to ask if they wanted to go out, but they knew that was just Kol's personality. Klaus admitted to himself that he would have gone either way, to protect Rebekah and Caroline. He tried to justify to himself that he just felt protective towards Caroline because had known her when she was younger and didn't want anything to happen to her. He'd been trying to convince himself of this since she first mentioned the lifeguard, trying to believe it wasn't anger that coursed through him but worry, he was only worried about her safety, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

As Caroline and Rebekah helped each other with the finishing touches to their outfits, they admired the clothing had both chosen for the evening. Both of the girls wore form fitting strapless dresses and a rather stunning pair of heels. Ultimately Caroline was surprised at how similar their fashion sense was.

"We look good," Caroline bragged

"Well what do you expect?," Rebekah answered. It wasn't even 5 minutes later that Kol barged in requesting a compliment "Rebekah, tell me how handsome I look?" He started.

"Oh Kol, you know you can't force me to tell a lie" She answered back.

"Caroline?" he questioned.

"Kol, you look hot, who are you trying to impress?" she teased knowing her best friend all too well.

"No one," he replied before leaving the room, shouting out "We're just waiting on you two, so hurryit up" as he walked down the stairs.

Caroline knew something was up. You aren't friends with someone for as long as she and Kol had been without knowing when the other is feeling dejected. She isn't sure what could have happened to him in the short amount of time they had been in Hawaii but she noted to herself to question him about it later.

They walked down to the living room to meet everyone else and the room was silent for a few seconds before Caroline looked at Elijah and scoffed.

"I cannot believe you wore a suit. We are in Hawaii, and you are wearing a suit to a club."

"It's all about excluding class Caroline," he replied without a single hint of silliness.

Kol shouts out from the corner, "He just wants to get laid."

"Be quiet Kol, is everybody ready to go?" Elijah asked.

There was a unison of yes's before Caroline realises she left her clutch upstairs.

"I just have to grab something, I'll be back in a minute."

"I'll wait for her," Klaus volunteered, "We'll meet you guys at the taxi."

While he waits for Caroline, Klaus is trying to distract himself from thinking about her, how the tight red dress made her legs look, how stunning she looked in general. He needed to find someone tonight to ensure that he would not do anything stupid or rash as a result of thinking about her, especially when he started drinking. He knew what Kol said and he didn't want to cause her any trouble. Hearing the sound of her heels descednding the stairs forced him to stand up.

"Do you think I look okay?" she asked shyly as she smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her dress.

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful," he replied, smiling to himself as her face broke into a smile.

"Thank you, you are looking very handsome yourself," she said before continuing, "We better hurry, otherwise Kol will be a pain all night about being late." Caroline reasoned as she tugged on his forearm and pulled them out the door.

* * *

Thankyou all so much for the reviews, they make me try to fit more time into my hectic university schedule :)

Also thankyou to everyone for your suggestions to do with the male characters, i ended up picking Damon for one and i have a feeling you'll find out who the other lifeguard is in the next chapter, HINT HINT ;)

And to some of the reviewers who liked the friendship between Kol and Caroline, i love it too, i love when i read a fanfiction and they are friends :)

I also like the suggestions of what they should do while in Hawaii, seeing as I'm from Australia and have never been there before. This also may explain some spelling errors as most of our words are spelt in the UK style but my awesome BETA is American so mixed spelling may occur, Sorry!


	4. Chapter 3- Fate is a Funny Thing

I hope you like this Chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long for me to post, My life has just been very busy at the moment.

Thankyou to the BETA of this story klarolinedrabbles. If you'd like to follow me for extra updates my tumblr for posting fanfiction is its-all-for-you-klaroline but I have another tumblr that is vampire diaries based but not specifically klaroline and that is thevampirediarieshandbook.

Let me know what you think of the story, I love your reviews! Thankyou!

P.S. I have a question for you guys that I'll leave at the bottom

* * *

Caroline fidgeted with her fingers as she walked into the club; uncertain of herself because she hadn't been out on a date since Tyler and wasn't sure if there was a particular way for her to act. As she continued to walk Caroline observed the people in the club and was reassured by thinking about the countless other people that go out. If they could do it so could she. The fast pace and beat from the music was exciting and her nerves about meeting Damon began to dissipate. Caroline quickly looked around for Damon but realised that it would be next to impossible for her to find him as a result of the sheer number of people within the club.

"Do you see him by any chance?" she shouts to Rebekah, trying to ensure she is heard over the music.

"I'm shorter than you! How could I see him?" Rebekah asks incredulously.

"Good point, sorry, I just want to find him."

"You will. I'm sure no one can resist the Caroline charm."

Walking up beside the pair Klaus shouts, "We are going to grab a booth. Are you two interested in coming?"

"I think we might just go to the bar and see if our lifeguard is there. We'll meet you at the booth later though, okay?" Rebekah calls out as she walks away with Caroline.

"Sure" Klaus replies, knowing that they can no longer hear him. Slowly walking back to his brothers he couldn't mask the frown that was plastered on his face.

* * *

The two blondes sat down at the bar and Caroline notices a familiar face looking at the pair quizzically.

"Were you at the pool today?" the deep voice inquirers.

She recognises him now. It is the lifeguard that was on duty with Damon, the one Rebekah had her eye on. Seeing him up close she realised how attractive he actually was and noticed that he had a genuine face that appeared happy and warm, something she realised that was reflecting from Rebekah's current expression.

"So you noticed us?" Rebekah flirted.

"I don't know how anyone couldn't, you two are beautiful," he answered while gesturing at the two girls, "How did you get into the club so quickly? The tourists usually have trouble getting in."

Rebekah smiled at that, "We have our connections. What about you, having a night off?"

He frowned, seeming annoyed, "Now that you mention it I do have a reason for being here. I was supposed to meet with my brother; you may have seen him earlier today. He was the other lifeguard at the pool?"

"How ironic," Caroline chimed in, "Exactly who we were supposed to meet here. I'm sorry I must have missed your name?"

"Stefan, Stefan Salvatore."

Caroline slowly tunes out the conversation, figuring that it will allow for Rebekah to talk to the mysterious Stefan uninterrupted. She's happy that she can see a light in Rebekah's eyes, Kol had told Caroline various times about how Rebekah ends up heartbroken because she falls too hard and far too quickly. Stefan however actually seems to be interested in what she is saying, if his facial expression is any indicator. They look so cute together, Caroline decides, she just thinks that it's a shame that it will only be a summer fling.

"The party has arrived," Damon announces proudly as he walks over to their little group of three. Caroline has to agree with Damon, her party has arrived; she can't seem to keep her eyes off him. It's the leather jacket she contemplates, it must be the jacket.

Damon gestures towards Stefan, "I see you've met my brooding brother, I hope he hasn't bored you to death yet."

"I don't brood," Stefan groaned.

"I would have to disagree with you there brother," Damon teased.

As the brothers bicker Caroline wonders what it would be like if she had a sibling. Growing up as an only child was lonely and she figured that was probably why she loved staying with Kol, an event that occurred frequently. Even if their father scared her, most of her happiest childhood memories occurred when she was spending time with one of the Mikaelson kids.

Caroline notices a break in the conversation and asks 'Want to dance?' to Damon.

"It would be my pleasure," Damon responds.

Damon and Caroline walk to the dance floor slowly, trying to weave between the people crowding the way. It has been too long since Caroline had gone dancing and she rejoiced in the feeling of being free. When she was with Tyler he never wanted to dance as he believed he would make a fool out of himself but he didn't want her to either because of his jealous personality. Anytime she would try to dance with someone else he would either confront her then and there or they would get into a fight about it when they went home. Dancing with Damon was different, they were laughing and joking around and just having fun dancing to the music exiting the speakers, something Caroline was in need of.

"Nice dance moves," Caroline joked.

"Baby I've got moves you've never seen," Damon replied while beckoning her closer to him as the music changed to a more sultry style of song. Caroline turned away from Damon so that her back was to his front and when she looked up she caught Klaus's hard gaze.

* * *

Klaus scowls at he watches Damon take Caroline to the dance floor, completely ignoring everything Kol is saying as he watches the couple with clenched teeth. Trying to ignore the way Damon's hands are roaming over Caroline's body is proving to be difficult for Klaus and his back is stiff and body rigid as he tries to endure what is happening. She looks up during a fast paced song and catches him staring but he can't bring himself to look away and it appears neither can she. His heart beats faster as she continues to dance while holding eye contact with him in a challenging sense. Klaus finally understands that he wants to be the one with his hands on her. The feeling rushing through Klaus's veins is not the protective feeling he has towards Rebekah, he feels possessive. He wants Caroline but sadly knows that she is no longer his to have. He suddenly breaks eye contact, not wanting to make Caroline feel uncomfortable as a result of his obvious staring and smiles as he sees Elijah return to the table with the drinks they ordered.

Almost immediately after the drinks are placed on the hardwood table Kol grabs a drink and skulls it down, before reaching straight for another.

"Easy there mate", Klaus jokes, "We have all night."

Kol just laughs before standing as if he is prepared to give a speech, "Tonight I plan to get drunk enough that I can't remember anything in the morning and my lovely Russian friend here is going to help me."

"You'll regret it in the morning," Elijah added trying to hide the Vodka bottle from Kol's reach.

"I live my life with very few regrets brother and this will not be one of them. Now where is my darling friend, I think it is time for a dance."

Elijah and Klaus are silent as they watch Kol find Caroline and ask to cut in. They roll their eyes simultaneously as he doesn't wait for Damon to answer and just pulls Caroline away while continuing to dance. If Klaus was honest with himself he felt his anger lessen as Damon backs away and doesn't make a scene, instead going to sit with Rebekah and some other stranger.

"Kol has always been the life of the party," Elijah comments as he sees a crowd surround Caroline and his brother as they continue to dance as if no one is watching.

"Unlike you brother?" Klaus responded teasingly, "If I recall correctly you let your hair down once or twice in college."

"And you will never let me forget it," Elijah sighs "Cheers?" he adds whilst holding up his drink.

"Cheers," Klaus mocks as he hits their glasses together.

* * *

"You stole me away from my date!" Caroline exclaims.

"I'm sure you don't really mind, you and I always have fun dancing together," Kol answers.

Caroline laughs as Kol spins her around and notices that a crowd of people are watching. The pair were both too distracted that they didn't realise the people that were surrounding them had actually stopped dancing and were looking at them either in envy or laughter as they continued to make a fool of themselves.

"Kol slow down! I'm running out of breath," Caroline puffs out.

He doesn't reply but slows down anyway pulling her closer in the process. The alcohol wasn't making him feel any better and he just needed to be close to his best friend. He knew she would figure out something was wrong eventually but he decided that for the time being he would leave her unaware so that she would have a fantastic night.

"Kol, are you okay?" Caroline asks moving her head away from his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"I'm fine there's nothing to worry about."

"Promise?" she asked letting go of him so she could hold her pinky up to him like they did as children.

"I promise," Kol answered, knowing he would be fine tomorrow.

"Want to go sit down for a little with your brothers?" she asked tentatively, still not completely believing that Kol was okay.

"Sure, let's try and entertain the two buzz kills."

As the approached the table and sat down on either side of the two brothers, Caroline noticed that Klaus was considerably drunk as his words were slurring slightly while he told a story about how he once pretended to be a famous actor and a bunch of people brought him free drinks.

"How did he get this drunk?" Kol asked confused.

Elijah replied, "He just started drinking after you left and he hasn't stopped yet, regardless of me trying to convince him otherwise."

"I'm not drunk," Klaus announced, "If I was drunk I wouldn't be able to recall how one year in college Elijah and I were at a party and Elijah went up onto the stage and began to belt out possibly the worst rendition ever of…"

Elijah quickly interrupted Klaus, "No one needs to hear that story."

Caroline couldn't help but laugh and it seemed as if she couldn't stop. All she could think about was the absurdity of a drunken Elijah wearing a suit and singing, she wasn't even attempting to contain the laughter.

"I think Caroline wants me to finish the story," Klaus smirked.

"Oh," she giggled, "please do."

"I will, if you dance with me."

Caroline didn't answer, unsure of what she should do.

"Come on, one dance. I don't bite," Klaus continued, standing up from his seat to stand in front of Caroline, "You know you want to love."

Caroline placed her hand into his outstretched one and answered, "One dance."

Klaus smiled, "That's all I want."

Caroline followed Klaus onto the dance floor; their hands still intertwined before he turned to face her and rested his hands on her waist as they began to dance.

"Have I mentioned how stunning you look tonight?" Klaus observed as he gazed at Caroline's smiling face.

"Just once, but I don't mind hearing it again," Caroline responded cheekily, "Thank you though, I appreciate the compliment. Anyway, since when have you been able to dance? I figured since you were sitting at the booth with Elijah for half of the night you weren't the dancing type, or is this the alcohol doing the dancing?"

"I'm glad you decided to dance with me," Klaus replied, saying nothing else.

Caroline was confused and didn't know how to answer. Earlier she had caught him staring at her while she danced with Damon and could have sworn that she saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes, even from the distance. She sent him a challenging stare and knew that if he wanted to dance later then she wouldn't put up resistance. Now, standing on the dance floor in his arms she didn't know what to do. I'm glad you decided to dance with me? What did that mean? Caroline chastised herself, it probably didn't mean anything. Unfortunately she has to constantly remind herself not to read in to this, Klaus is drunk and probably won't remember any of this tomorrow.

"I like that I'm dancing with you as well," Caroline said quietly, not completely sure if Klaus heard.

Klaus responded by moving closer to Caroline so that their bodies were almost pressed against each other. They swayed slowly, disregarding the speed of the music playing around them, not caring that they probably looked odd next to all the other people within the club. The both of them lost track of time and it wasn't until Kol tapped on Caroline's shoulder that she realised they had been dancing for a lot longer than she had originally intended.

"Are you ready to go?" Kol asked his voice croaky, presumably from trying to have a conversation over the loud music, "Elijah and Rebekah left about an hour ago."

Caroline stepped away from Klaus, embarrassed that she hadn't known how long she had been dancing.

"Yeah I'm happy to leave."

"Klaus?" Kol asked.

Caroline looked up and Klaus and he was staring at her with an unreadable expression, "I'll call a taxi," he answered before walking away.

"What was that about?" Kol questioned Caroline.

"I have no idea," She lied; Caroline had a feeling she knew.

The ride how was quiet, as was the walk to the room. All three were preoccupied by their own thoughts, it wasn't until Caroline said goodnight to the two brothers that the silence stopped.

Caroline tiptoed up the stairs, trying to be as quiet as she could so as to not wake the others who were probably already sleeping. She quickly changed into a pair of flannel pyjamas, opting for comfort so she could try and have a decent night of sleep.

* * *

Rebekah barged into Caroline's room at 8am on the dot, figuring that it was enough time for her to have slept.

"Wake up," she whined while trying to shake Caroline awake, something that was proving difficult for Rebekah to do.

"I have something I want to tell you, come on," Rebekah continued, still trying to wake up Caroline.

She noticed Caroline begin to frown and flutter her eyes open as she saw a familiar figure sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline groaned before closing her eyes and putting a pillow over her face, trying to ignore Rebekah's presence in the room.

"I need to talk to you," Rebekah replied happily. Rebekah and Caroline had been friends but as Kol's younger sister they had never become exceptionally close. Rebekah was happy that Caroline was here because she sometimes had trouble making friends as a result of her straightforward attitude and she missed the girl that she once would tell her secrets too as a teenager.

"Talk to me at a reasonable time," Caroline mumbled, her head still concealed by the pillow.

"Please Caroline."

"Fine, but don't expect me to have any helpful input, I haven't had any coffee this morning and I'm tired."

"It's about Stefan," Rebekah coyly started, "He wants to go on a proper date."

Caroline moves the pillow away from her face and eyed Rebekah sceptically, "Are you being serious or is this some kind of ulterior motive to get me out of bed?"

"I'm serious."

"I think you guys are cute but a date? You know we are only here for two weeks right?"

"I know," Rebekah answers sadly, "But that doesn't mean I can't make the most of those two weeks right?"

"Good point, tell me how it happened?"

"Well after you left to go dance with Damon," Rebekah pointedly looked at Caroline as if blaming her for the entire situation, "Stefan and I chatted for a long time and we were drinking and dancing and by the end of the night we both decided that we liked each other's company and wanted to see one another again."

"I feel the need to celebrate you having a date, let's get some breakfast since I'm unfortunately awake now," Caroline mumbled as she got out of bed and walked to her suitcase. "Just promise me you won't get too attached." she continues louder whilst trying to find what she wants to wear from her unpacked suitcase.

"I don't know what Kol has told you but I'm really not that bad," Rebekah answers annoyed, "Like you can talk anyway, with you and Damon. What happened there anyway?"

"I don't want to talk about it until I've had something to eat, I'm starving." As if on cue Caroline's stomach grumbles and Rebekah laughs at the irony. She is curious to see what happened between the two, before she left she spotted Caroline dancing with Klaus and Damon had departed from talking to her and Stefan long before that.

* * *

The two strolled along the footpath until they reach a place called 'The Original Pancake House' and mutually decide to eat there, who can resist a good pancake they both voice out loud. As soon as they are seated Rebekah chooses not to waste any time in getting to the bottom of things.

"I don't even know, I was so caught up in my own little world that I hadn't even noticed that he hadn't come back. If I'm being honest with you I had completely forgotten about him, which is surprising considering how good looking he is. I would feel bad but Damon and I are both aware that it would only be a fling so I'm not overly concerned," Caroline explained honestly.

"Fair enough," Rebekah answers whilst eying the menu, "I'm ready to order, do you know what you want?"

"Pancakes, duh."

"Hi, my name is Elena and I will be your waitress this morning, what can I get for you?" a sweet voice standing next to the table said.

"Can we have two stacks of pancakes and two iced moccas please?" Rebekah responds while handing back the menus.

"Anything else for today?" Elena asks.

"Actually, would you mind telling the two of us some places around here where we can try some fun activities?" Caroline asked slowly, "If you aren't too busy I mean."

"I'd love to," Elena answered happily. "If you'd like I can show you around the island and take you to a few of the hotspot areas. My shift ends in about an hour and we can do it after if that's okay."

The two blondes glanced at each other and nodded, "That would be fantastic."

* * *

Again I hope you liked the chapter, now onto the questions.

1: My chapters always seem to stuff up when I try to add breaks in, does anyone know how to fix this?

2: Is there anything you'd like the characters to do in the story? (I mean places in Hawaii when I say this)

3: I have two possible situations where I want Kol to find out about Klaus and Carolines developing Romance (this is at least a few chapters away), but would you prefer it earlier on or later?

Oh and The Original Pancake House is actually a real place in Honolulu if Google doesn't lie and I found it ironic so I added it in.


	5. Chapter 4- Shocking Encounters

Okay so I know I haven't updated in literally for ever and I thank the reviewers who kept asking or pestering me for an update, it made me want to try and finish. The reason is a mixture of I had university exams and then I had a month break but I went on holidays with my family and then got the flu sadly because its winter here and I have the worst writers block. As always more comments will be at the bottom of the chapter and feel free to follow my fanfiction based tumblr: its-all-for-you-klaroline or the vampire diaries: thevampirediarieshandbook and also my lovely BETA: klarolinedrabbles

Thankyou for reading!

* * *

The taste of pancakes did nothing to stop Caroline's mind from racing. She could not stop thinking about the moment she had with Klaus while they were dancing, was it even a moment? What classifies it as a moment? Caroline knew that while she was dancing and his arms were around her the whole world slipped away and her focus was solely on him. Klaus was different though, he wasn't like Damon. She couldn't just have a fling with him, there was a history. Not to mention that he was her best friends brother and that never ends well.

"Caroline," an exasperated Rebekah said, breaking through Caroline's consciousness.

"Yeah?" Caroline replied, subtly hinting at Rebekah to repeat what she had previously said.

"You have been poking at your food for five minutes. Its pancakes, not a voodoo doll."

"Sorry, I'm a little distracted," she sighed, "where did you want to go later? I know Elena said that she'd show us some places but is there anywhere in particular that you wanted to go today?" Caroline questioned. Caroline may be neurotic but compared to Rebekah she was a fly, it's better to just let her decide.

"Hmm, I don't really feel like doing anything too strenuous. This holiday is for relaxing so maybe something near the beach," Rebekah replied thoughtfully, "How does snorkelling sound?"

"I love snorkelling! That sounds great, we'll let Elena know when she comes back," Caroline excitedly answered.

"Let Elena know what?" a voice sounded behind them.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop," Rebekah responded bluntly.

"Rebekah!"

"No Caroline, its fine, she's right," Elena acknowledged, "Did you two have any idea of what you wanted to do today?"

"That's what we were just talking about, we were thinking snorkelling. Do you know any good places that aren't too overcrowded?" Caroline enquired politely, not wanting to sound pushy because of the favour Elena was doing.

"I know just the place," Elena answered excitedly.

"Awesome, do you want to come back with us to the hotel to grab some gear and then we'll take the car and you can get your swimming gear?" Caroline asked.

"Sounds good where are you staying?" Elena questioned.

"Titanium Luxury Resort, its not far from here," Rebekah answered.

"Seriously? I work there some nights at the bar near the pool and I live in the workers rooms. In that case, this shouldn't take long." Elena replied.

How funny, Caroline thought, Elena living at the resort that they were staying at. I bet Esther would say it was some kind of cosmic fate, that Rebekah and I were supposed to meet Elena and that it was 'destined to be'. She briefly wondered if Elena knew Damon and Stefan but assumed that she probably didn't because hotels have a countless amount of employees and not to mention guests.

* * *

Kol slowly walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes and groaning as he woke up. Caroline and Rebekah were so loud, opening and shutting the draws in their room that he had awoken from his sleep. He looked at the time on the microwave and it showed 9.30 which was considerably earlier then when he usually got out of bed after a night out, unless he was sneaking out of a girls house of course.

He continued to shuffle around and gravitated towards the kitchen, making himself a tea and some toast. He was completely in his own world until he heard a chuckle from the other side of the room. He turned around and stared with wide eyes and a gaping mouth as he saw the girl from the pool bar sitting on his couch.

"You," he stated loudly, "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same thing but I assume you're staying here?" Elena questioned.

"Yes, I am. But now answer my question, what are you doing here?"

"Your… umm friends asked me to go snorkelling with them this afternoon so they are grabbing some stuff out of their rooms. I felt it would be too invasive if I went upstairs with them so I opted to sit down here and wait. Seeing you walk down the stairs was a bit shock but I couldn't hold in my laughter when I realised that you were so out of it that you didn't even notice I was in the room," Elena answered, smiling as she tried again not to laugh.

He felt his cheeks burn as she continued to try and smother her giggles.

"Well I was out late last night and my bloody sister and Caroline had only just woke me up, I haven't even had my tea yet," he answered, gesturing to the mug on the counter.

"That's so British. I probably should have picked that up by the accent but oh well," Elena stated, now beginning to laugh.

"Well old habits die hard I suppose," he answered smiling.

Less than a moment later, Caroline and Rebekah walked into the living room, both noticing the tension in the air between the two.

"Do you two know each other?" Caroline suspiciously questioned.

Kol and Elena shared a look quickly before he answered, "We briefly met yesterday when I was searching for you two down by the pool."

"You didn't mention her," Rebekah replied, narrowing her eyes now at Elena, "and you didn't mention that you knew him either."

"Rebekah stop, she had no way of knowing that Kol was your brother," Caroline admonished.

"I'm just protective of my brothers," Rebekah conceded. It wasn't that she didn't like Elena so far it's just that she couldn't stand liars, or anyone who had the ability to hurt her brothers.

"It's okay I forgive you, I'd probably be the same if it was you with any of my three brothers," Elena replied.

"Are we heading down or what? It's hot and I'm keen to get to the beach," Caroline interrupted.

"Let's go, Caroline, you drive," Rebekah answered.

* * *

Caroline turned off the engine before exiting the car and walking towards the beach, taking in the view for all it was worth. She and the other girls took their shoes off so that they could feel the sand between their toes. The beach was virtually empty, with only a few surfers in the distance visible. The girls decide on a place to sit and lay their towels out, mutually deciding to tan for a while before entering the water to snorkel.

"I could get used to this," Caroline sighed as she watched the wave's crash onto the shore, "It would be amazing to wake up every morning knowing that this was right outside."

"I think I would miss home too much, although it is beautiful," Rebekah added thoughtfully.

They lay in silence soaking in the sun's rays before eventually going into the water and beginning to snorkel. They spent hours swimming through the water, looking at all the fishes and turtles and diving under the water to get a closer look at the coral, taking pictures when they saw something they would like to show the others. When they make their way back to the towels, the girls notice another group of surfers pull up.

"Do you think they're cute?" Caroline asks slyly.

"I suppose so," Rebekah answers, "Elena?"

"I don't know and I don't really care," Elena replied dejectedly.

"What! They are totally checking you out, you look great!" Caroline announces, surprised at Elena's tone.

"I'm not interested in any kind of fling or relationship right now. I don't have a lot of time and work is my priority so my brothers and I can pay for my mother's cancer treatment. They try to hide the costs from me but it's expensive and none of us have jobs that make that kind of money. So it's hard work but we get by," Elena states sadly, before continuing as if she has an afterthought, "Two of them actually work at the hotel you're staying at too except as lifeguards."

Caroline immediately thought of Stefan and Damon and wondered if they could be related. It was possible, she supposed as they all had dark hair but that was too weird of a coincidence.

"Really? It wouldn't happen to be Stefan and Damon?" Rebekah asked curious to see if their new friends were all related, voicing Caroline's thoughts.

"It is actually, why do you know them?" Elena inquired politely.

"We met Damon at the pool and went to a club with them last night," Rebekah answered.

Caroline laughed and then pointed to Rebekah adding, "And this one is going on a proper date with Stefan."

"That's great! I was wondering why he wasn't so broody this morning," Elena joked while checking her phone.

"We should probably head back," Caroline mentioned as she checked the time on her phone, then turned towards Rebekah, "I think your mom wanted us all to have afternoon tea together and discuss our evening plans." She concluded.

* * *

After driving back to the hotel and saying their goodbyes to Elena they realized that no one was actually inside the room.

"So much for afternoon tea," Rebekah grumbled, annoyed that they left their plans only to be ditched by her family.

"Oh well, we can just relax for a while before they get back," Caroline answered happily, not at all disturbed by the change in plans.

"Well I'm going to go tan on the balcony, care to join?" Rebekah questioned.

"No thanks, I think I'll just read on the couch," Caroline replied.

Ultimately settling on Clockwork Princess she relaxed on to the couch after adjusting the pillows for maximum comfort. She heard the hotel door open but was so enraptured in the world of Shadowhunters that she didn't bother looking up to see what was happening. It wasn't until a shadow blocked the sunlight hitting her book that she looked up and saw Klaus watching her with a quizzical expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Caroline replied, confused with the question.

He smirked before answering, "Just asking because you've been frowning at that book for the last five minutes so I wasn't sure if there was something else on your mind. Like last night perhaps?"

She looked up at Klaus for a second and thought she saw a hint of vulnerability in his eyes and just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Again causing Caroline to be confused at what he wanted to know.

"I'm not really sure what you mean," Caroline responded.

"I'm talking about last night, how we danced for hours and," Klaus answered before he was quickly interrupted by Caroline.

"We were both drunk, okay? Whatever it was, it was a mistake and we both know it."

He stared at her for a few seconds before quickly uttering, "Glad we sorted that out" and left the room.

Caroline put her book aside and hit her head against the pillow. Why did he have to act so weird? He was stirring feelings in her that she hadn't felt since Tyler and it wasn't something that she wanted to happen. She needed to find out what it was about him that made her react so she could put an end to it and they could both go about their happy lives.

* * *

Okay so if you guys have any questions feel free to message me or leave reviews because I love them! I can't reply to people on guest accounts though :( This really is a filler chapter but I still have writers block but I decided I needed to upload something

I made Damon, Stefan, Jeremy and Elena all siblings so I wouldn't have to pick between Stelena and Delena for the storyline. Do you guys like the way Klaus and Caroline are developing though?

Thankyou again for reading! Have a great day


End file.
